


Just a Dream

by CommonEvilMastermind



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonEvilMastermind/pseuds/CommonEvilMastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas discovers Lavellan having a VERY nice dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

It’s a dream and she knows it. For all of their flirting and posturing, Solas would never lay with her like this, not in the bright sunshine of Skyhold’s garden. For all the time they’ve spent together, she’s only seen hints of a such a smile – sated and sleepy and at peace. For all the heat in those two kisses, for all he whispered, _ar lath ma, vhenan_ , he has never made a move that would lead them here.

Curled up together, naked in the grass, in the warmth and the sun.

Not that dream-Solas is bad company. Not that she doesn’t delight in the warmth of his touch. But he’s a pale creature next to the intricate complexities of a real man. This Solas is a wisp of wishes, desires, guesswork. And his eyes are always the wrong shade of blue.

She huffs in small regret and the dream-figment cracks open an eye. He strokes a hand along her bare back. Soothing. She sighs and lets her eyes flutter shut, but not before they catch some movement in the garden.

Which is weird, because it looks like Solas. Sun sleepy, she mulls it over. It doesn’t make any sense – Solas was here, beside her. She had never conjured two dream lovers before, though the thought did have some appealing-

_No there are two because the other one is real!_

She sits up and catches a glimpse of two eyes that are the exact right shade of blue and shouts so hard that the dream falls to pieces.

_Fuck._

She sat up. She was in the rotunda, but the lights were banked low. Night, then – she had fallen asleep on Solas’ couch, which was normal, and he had covered her in a thick wool blanket before retiring. Also normal. But had – she struggled with the days, counting forward and back. Yes, she had agreed to a lesson in Elvhen. And the times when things were too frantic to work in person, he would often come to teach her in her dreams-

Ugh. Well, better deal with it. At least she knew that he was awake, now.

 She strode through the sleeping keep before her courage deserted her, winding through the old stone halls until she stood before the door of the closet that he called a room. Not that she hadn’t offered him better. Two short knocks and she stood at attention, trying not to feel like a soldier facing certain doom.

He opened the door, blinking in the faint torch-light of the hallway. “Inquisitor.”

“I like you and I want to have sex with you,” she said bluntly. “But you asked for time and I’m going to give it. I forgot we were supposed to have a lesson, I wasn’t trying to pressure you, you weren’t supposed to see that. I’m sorry if it’s weird. Yeah.” His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised. She nodded firmly and pivoted on her heel, walking back down the hallway. Well, that was-

And Solas was there, kissing her fiercely. She gasped and her back was on the wall and his leg was between hers and he came at her with such ferocity that she forgot to breathe. Her banked desire roared at his touch, his taste, the feel of his lips on her skin. He pulled away for an instant, searching her face, and she lunged back at him, grabbing his tunic, pulling him against her. He nipped her and teased her, pinning her to the wall, claiming her lips, her cheeks, the curve of her jaw-

She realized with a shock that her hands were on his hips, begging to slide up, underneath his tunic, to feel the warm silk of his skin hidden there and reigned herself in abruptly. Clenched her traitorous hands into fists, buried her face in the juncture of his neck. It made him stop his assault, draw in a ragged breath, lean his forehead against the cool stone behind them.

“Do you-“ her voice was shaking, her legs were shaking, she bit back a curse as she felt the pressure from his thigh fall away from her core  - “Do you want to go any farther tonight?”

His silence was all the answer she needed.

“Alright then, I need, I need to stop, there are limits to even my self-control.” She pushed him back a step, brushed herself off.

“Vhenan-“ How he packed such regret into those two syllables, she’d never know.

“Nope, no. Don’t apologize. You are doing exactly what you need to and, yeah. So am I.” She would have turned away, but his hand was on her cheek, asking her to look at him. She couldn’t refuse.

His face was kindness, gentle misery. “It is a comfort to know. That there is someone who dreams of me so fondly.”

“ _Ar lath, ma vhenan,_ ” she murmured into his palm. His eyes darkened, closed, heavy with emotions she could not name.

She took a step backwards. Then another. His hand fell away. Unable to bear it, she darted in to press a kiss to his lips, then stepped out of reach. “I need to go take care of… something,” she said. That something being a certain hot tension curling in her core. She began to walk down the hallway, leaving him there in the flickering light. At the junction where the corridor turned, she looked back. He was still standing there, watching her. “And Solas?”

He tilted his head in a silent question.

She grinned wickedly. “I’ll be thinking of you when I do.” Then she turned the corner, vanished from sight. But sounds followed her – the whispered harshness of elvhen cursing. And the dull rhythm of someone hitting his forehead slowly against the old stone wall.


End file.
